


Nostalgia and Bitterness

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Kissing, Letters, M/M, brief mention of lonelyeyes, but still spoils him, letter to jonah, oc takes no shit from mr jonah magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23603308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: I know what our relationship is, something that is dead in the middle of friendship and not. You’re an easy man to dislike, and I’m sure you know that well, I know you have many enemies, people who outright hate you or those who just don’t wish to cross your path, especially as you grow in your age and your now no longer new powers. Talking to these people has got me thinking, I’ve listened to many sides of this tale and all of them do say the one same thing about you, and that’s one thing I do have to agree with when thinking about you, my dear. They said you’re a man who won’t take no as an option, even in the smallest thing, when you want something you shall have it. Which, in your case has brought about some bad apples, namely you, in doing the things you’ve done. Now I myself am not going to scold you for these actions, we all know the things I’ve done in my life and I am… a bit older than you, and it’s never been a pure of a life. So it would be hypocritical of me to scold you for the things I’ve probably done just the same, just many, many years ago.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Original Male Character(s), Jonah Magnus/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Nostalgia and Bitterness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little self indulgent, I do a lot of original content and thinking about my characters and how they'd interact with the people in the Magnus verse is one of my favorite things. Especially my main bastard, who would easily love and hate Jonah/Elias, but stick around and enjoy what there is between them. After some talking on tumblr about them and what I could do, I got a lot of insp for this, and maybe future things. Especially the feud between Peter and Christopher, which would be so very entertaining, and Christopher's... possible Lonely alignments... 
> 
> But I know this sort of thing isn't the most popular, but it's one of my favorite things to do in fandom, I just love merging original stuff and fandom content as a just pure self indulgent thing.

_ My Dearest Jonah, _

_ My friend, it’s been a few months since we’ve had a conversation with one another, both in person and over correspondence. It seems we’ve both been busy in our day to day lives, you, with I know exactly what, I’ve been watching from afar, I think you’d like that. Myself, I’ve been out of the country, it’s easy for me to travel, and I do so freely, checking up on old friends and making new ones as well, as well as people who don’t enjoy my company, those are in a number that I’m sure matches yours my friend. I also met a lot of… your types through my travel the last few months, both friendly and not. It’s quite funny how many of them there are, now that I know of them.  _

_ I know what our relationship is, something that is dead in the middle of friendship and not. You’re an easy man to dislike, and I’m sure you know that well, I know you have many enemies, people who outright hate you or those who just don’t wish to cross your path, especially as you grow in your age and your now no longer new powers. Talking to these people has got me thinking, I’ve listened to many sides of this tale and all of them do say the one same thing about you, and that’s one thing I do have to agree with when thinking about you, my dear. They said you’re a man who won’t take no as an option, even in the smallest thing, when you want something you shall have it. Which, in your case has brought about some bad apples, namely you, in doing the things you’ve done. Now I myself am not going to scold you for these actions, we all know the things I’ve done in my life and I am… a bit older than you, and it’s never been a pure of a life. So it would be hypocritical of me to scold you for the things I’ve probably done just the same, just many, many years ago.  _

_ I’ve thought of our passing moments together, and I know you Jonah, you get these letters like other men of your standing, I know well enough in my own life as well. I think about our shared nights, the next mornings where I stick around and we just share a day together. Either in my own home or yours. Although, with past experiences, you seem to be utterly and beautifully drawn to my home more than your own, spending hours of your day in my personal library that is one of my most prized possessions. The two of us will be in there together and I will admit to thinking of coming up behind you as you’re looking through my books, my collection, and wrapping my arms around you and pulling you in. I’m not a flowery man anymore, talking of this sort of thing freely, I fear I’ve been crushed one too many times by people who murdered my love.  _

_ What I hold for you isn’t… love. It’s something though, I can say that. I admire and respect you, but also can understand how there are those who utterly fear you in some way or another. You are a man who will do just about anything to get what he wants, and I do respect that, as I’ve said. While I don’t love you, I do adore you, I love seeing your face when you find yourself figuring out a puzzle you’ve been researching for months on end. I enjoy being one of the men in your life that you allow in, I don’t use my fortune for much other than charitable causes and a few personal reasons, but letting you dip into those funds and seeing what you accomplish with them, I can’t get enough of it.  _

_ I hope once I return home, we can find ourselves with one another again. I'd very much enjoy accompanying you on one of your… meetings, whatever they may be about. Because I’d love to learn more about this life of yours, to be more indoctrinated into it and maybe even helping more if I can, especially amongst your allies who I’ve only heard you speak of in passing.  _

_ Yours Forever, Christopher A. _

* * *

Elias was sorting through old letters, reminiscing the past just because he could, because he had time. He’s had a lot of suitors in his life, especially as his time as Jonah, but this is one that… was a constant. Not the only one, there were others in his life that he had known since he was Jonah, but those were rare as well. This man although, was still the  _ same  _ person, no body hopping or something of the sort, he was as he was in that time, same look, same man. And now, he was sitting across from him at his desk in the institute, Peter Lukas next to him. The two have never met, but have been keeping up a bit of a… rivalry of sorts with one another. Now, getting money from Peter was much easier, Elias has all the man's bank information so he had a direct line to his family's money. 

But Christopher, he looks to the man sitting comfortably in the chair next to Peter, reading over some document or another. Pale, but not as pale as Peter, just hitting at six feet tall with slightly broad shoulders and a slightly thin frame. A sharp and angular face paired with a straight nose, black hair streaked with grey and pulled back into a loose ponytail, one eye was a deep blue, the other a milky color, cut through with a scar that reaches from into his hairline and down to just below his cheek. When the man smiles the lines around his eyes and mouth are enhanced in such a lovely way. He looked dwarfed sitting next to Peter, who was just a big man in general, and yet Christopher could make the man stand down, and took a little bit of pleasure in the fact he could do so. 

The little game the two of them played, Peter and Christopher, was to see how fast Christopher could  _ annoy  _ and make Peter a little pissed enough that the man would get in his ship and disappear for a few months, so Christopher could spoil Elias for a little while longer. Since Elias didn’t have his own direct line to Christopher’s money, he had to still run most of his plans by the man if he wanted his money. Most of the time he would say yes, sometimes he’d  _ laugh  _ at Elias, like his plan was ridiculous, and Christopher was one of the few men who could get away with that. 

It’s not as if they didn’t fight, Peter and Elias did all the time, and there had been a small two decade period where Christopher and Elias just didn’t speak, but what was back when he was James Wright. Christopher still had morals, and as did Jonah, but the man's morals were…. Questionable. Now Christopher could be as well at times but, he was at least happy he could snap at Jonah and the man would at least listen some of the time. But he was still a goddamn bastard. That, no one would say anything against. Even those who were somewhat aligned with him. 

Jonah once told Christopher, as Elias, that he could have been a Beholding avatar, a good one. Christopher… could see the appeal, but he wasn’t a fan in the long run, not many of the Fears had much of an appeal to him, but there were some moments where he would…. Feeling the pull of the Lonely on his back, something about living forever, was just so very lonely. Although he could easily be a Lonely Avatar, but god he didn’t want to have to deal with Peter anymore than he has been already, other than annoying the man and on occasion being pleasant, he was fine as he was. 

  
  


Now, Christopher was running his fingers through Elias’ hair, the man’s head pillowed on his chest as he told him about his big plan he wanted to execute. Christopher… wasn’t listening, just giving some little nods here and there or some ‘mhmms’ like he was listening, the other man was too caught up in his own thing to actually notice, as he sometimes got. 

“Are you even listening?” Elias finally stops short, looking up at the older man. 

“Absolutely.” Christopher had a book in hand, open, and reading. 

“Asshole, you were not.” 

“I was not.” Christopher chuckles and puts the book down, looking at Elias, running a hand through his silver hair. “You talk too much sometimes, I didn’t feel like listening.” Elias’ mouth falls open, shocked. The man sits up and grabs the book from Christopher’s hand and throws it across the room. 

“Hey now! That is quite an old volume.” Christopher glares and grabs Elias’ jaw, gripping his face tightly. Elias stops, hands hovering above Christopher’s bare chest and glaring down at the other man who was holding him tightly, not enough to bruise, but getting close. 

“You don’t pay attention to me.” Elias pouts, Christopher laughs at the way he looks. 

“You were telling me things I already knew Jonah, I enjoy listening to you, but please can it be anything else? Something that doesn’t have to do with your work?” Christopher lets go of his face and runs the back of his hand over Elias’ cheek, soft and affectionate. He pulls him down and gives him a small kiss, and Elias goes willingly, laying back down against Christopher’s soft chest. 

“I don’t know anything but my work….” Elias says, voice soft. Christopher feels a little pang in his chest. 

“I know that well...We both are quite the ones who want to get things done perfectly.” Elias looks up at Christopher, at the far away look the man gets suddenly, a sadness in his eyes. 

“Hey you.” Elias says, sitting up again and pinching Christopher’s cheeks. 

“Hmm… Yes?” Christopher comes to again, 

“Stop doing that.” Elias frowns. The other man sighs and grabs Elias’ hands, holding them tight. 

“What did you come here for, Jonah? Other than a quick fuck?” He grins at the end. Elias grins back. 

“Other than that? Hmm…” Elias looks at Christopher, at those mismatched eyes, one partially blind. “I found some of your old letters, got a feeling of….” he makes a face. “Nostalgia.” Christopher laughs loudly, smooth and clear. 

“You? Nostalgic? I’m shocked Jonah, but thank you. I sometimes read the old letters you’ve sent me, rare as they were because you never replied to things anyone sent. At least when I had sutors I would have the decency to send a letter back denying their advances. And our letters weren’t even that kind until later.” Christopher sits up so the two of them are chest to chest, Elias shivers, enjoying the softness of the other man's chest against his. 

“So sue me, sometimes I like reading old letters, like you read your books.” 

“Come now old man, you come from a time where that was the only thing you could do, I know you understand it.” 

“You’re stuck in that time! Stuck in the early 19th Century!” Elias pinches his side and Christopher pinches Elias’ cheek in reply, giving his face a little smack afterwards, kissing the slight redness there afterwards. 

“Let me wallow in my nostalgia, I lost my love there. You should be happy, if that didn’t happen, we would have never met. And where would you be then?” 

“Still rolling in other men's money.” Elias makes a point. 

“That’s… very true. But! You wouldn’t have me, who tells you off. Hardly anyone gets away with that unless they want a good punch from a little man like you.” 

“Little! Fuck off!” Christopher laughs as Elias shoves him away, Christopher falling back onto a plush mattress. 

“You are! You are quite small Jonah! When you were James though, oh I loved that body, a bear of a man. But this body.” He reaches out to Elias, running one hand up his stomach and over his chest, fingers brushing the underside of his chin, a grin spreading across his face. “Is quite nice. Fits your…. Personality, after cleaning him up a bit I’m sure.” 

“Oh it didn’t take that long, he already was quite the looker, just had to get a hair trim and some nice clothes is all.” Elias grabs Christopher’s hand and pulls it to him, kissing the palm softly. 

“You wouldn’t want anything less than a man you can use to get what you want.” 

“I’d kill to hop into your eyes for a spin.” Elias’ voice turns deep, eyes almost sparkling in the dim light of the bedroom. He has an evil look on his face, Christopher grins back. 

“Good think you couldn’t get rid of me, if you still managed to get into me.” He cups Elias’ face, long fingers pushing into his hair. “You’d have to deal with me, commenting on  _ every little thing  _ you do.” 

“But I wouldn’t have to ever switch bodies again.” Elias looks like he’s thinking hard on it, his head tilted back and he looks like he's in utter bliss. 

“Think about having to deal with my sister, she wouldn’t be so happy.” Elias’ eyes go wide and Christopher grins. 

“A competent woman can and I think will be your end one day Jonah.” Christopher jokes. 

“Ha!” Elias shakes his head and laughs loudly. “I’d like to see anyone try, I’m too much for anyone, too powerful.” Christopher rolls his eyes and sits up, kissing Elias on the forehead. 

“You’re too headstrong Jonah, your hubris is going to get you murdered, and you’ll deserve it.” Elias glares at him and stands suddenly, pulling on clothes. 

“How dare you.  _ How dare you  _ say those things to me, you believe in my cause!” Elias snaps, pulling his trousers on. 

“Not fully, you know that.” Christopher watches as the man gets dressed, doing nothing to stop him. 

“Still! It’s like you’re wishing for my death.” Christopher shakes his head. 

“Not really, but truthfully Jonah, if you do die, it’s because you think you’re indestructible, but you’re not. Far from it.” Elias huffs, finally pulls on his shoes, and slams all the doors on his way out. Christopher simply sighs, gets up long enough to get his book once more, and sits back in his bed once more to finish reading. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall like what little there is! You can find me @transjonmartin on tumblr and @HalfDryad on twitter for more content and just babbling at all times, I might do more of this if I don't get nervous about it all.


End file.
